


Dia

by sugirusetsuna



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugirusetsuna/pseuds/sugirusetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan lagi. Bibir kelu itu memanggil namanya. Dalam hembusan napas yang memburu, dan isakkan tanpa suara yang begitu menulikan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia

_Cinta itu apa?_

Sekali lagi, manik sesejuk hamparan padang rumput itu bertanya. Bertanya dalam sunyinya malam. Ketika rembulan enggan bersinar dan ketika bintang meredup layu terhalau awan.

Tangannya terulur. Layaknya menggapai. Layaknya meraba. Menyentuh sesosok raga kokoh yang tengah berdiri di sana. Sesosok raga dengan wajah pucat, seredup pasir yang terhampar di tepi lautan.

"Haruto..."

Dan lagi. Bibir kelu itu memanggil namanya. Dalam hembusan napas yang memburu, dan isakkan tanpa suara yang begitu menulikan.

_Seakan raga itu ada di sana._

"Maaf—"

Ia menyentuhnya. Menyentuh wajah pucat itu dengan jemarinya yang bergetar. Telunjuknya menelurusi lekuk paras itu hingga bermuara pada tepian bibir pucat yang membisu tanpa tanda-tanda akan terbuka sedikitpun. Suaranya terdengar goyah. Menghilang ngambang tanpa jeda dan tanda akhir yang nyata.

"Maafkan aku... Haruto,"

Dan bola mata sehijau klorofil itu menumpahkan emosinya. Emosi yang selama ini tertahan dalam benaknya. Yang menggerogoti hatinya. Yang memaki dirinya. Emosinya yang berbentuk penyesalan itu telah tumpah. Telah tumpah dalam wujud buliran bening, sebening kristal yang mengalir hingga menyentuh bibir mungilnya.

Sedangkan, raga kokoh itu masih bergeming. Selayaknya patung. Selayaknya raga tak berpenghuni. Selayaknya eksistensi tak bernyawa. Yang hanya bisa menatap. Menatap sosok wanita yang saat ini tengah terbanjiri oleh kesedihan dalam keheningan. Keheningan yang mengikis. Keheningan yang menyiksa.

_Seakan raga itu ada di sana._

"...maafkan aku yang tak mempercayaimu,"

Jemarinya meluncur ke pundak raga itu. Menarik. Meremas. Mencengkram pakaian yang membaluti sosok itu sembari terisak. Terisak dalam kepedihan. Dalam kesakitan.

"Haruto..."

"..."

"Haruto..."

Ia terus menyerukan nama itu. Terus dan terus. Tak peduli dengan suaranya yang memarau, dan malam yang semakin pekat menyelam.

Tapi hening adalah jawaban.

_Seakan raga itu ada di sana._

"Haruto... _Aishi_ —"

Dan ia tumbang sebelum sempat mengucapkannya. Mengucapkan kata yang selama ini selalu terpendam di dalam hatinya.

Tapi ia terlambat. Semuanya telah terlambat.

Wanita tersebut jatuh tepat di dekapan raga itu. Raga yang sedari tadi membisu. Raga yang wanita itu raba dan cengkram dalam kepedihan.

Raga yang (dalam anganmu) adalah _'dia'_.

Dia.

Dia.

Dia.

Seolah raga itu merupakan _'dia'_.

Dan wanita itu tidak akan pernah menyadari. Menyadari betapa terlukanya raga pemilik manik lavender itu. Menyadari betapa terlukanya raga bersurai putih pucat itu, takkala mendekapmu dan melihatmu menangis dalam kehancuran karena... dia.

_Seolah raga itu ada di sana._

"...tidak bisakah kau melihat aku yang berada di sini, Sashinami?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

. . . .


End file.
